PVZBTS Decycle Bin (Days)
Here are the levels featured in Decycle Bin. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn with Boltania Given to you. * Rewards Boltania. * Trash Zombie and Trash Conehead make their first appearance. * Delete Tiles and Stall Tiles make their first appearance. Day 2 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 3. * Burnup. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Trash Buckethead first appears. * Incinerator and eraser tiles first appear. Day 4. * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Shielded trash zombies first appear. Day 5 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards Hollyshock. * Trash Imps first appear. Day 6 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Scrap zombies first appears. Day 7 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Produce at least 500 sun. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Last stand. * Recycle Zombie first appears. Day 11 * Burnup. * Rewards Blastcap. Day 12 * Defend your lawn * Rewards a bag of coins. * Trash hauler zombie first appears. Day 13 * Don't plant more than 15 plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 14 * Defend you lawn * Rewards the last survivor's location. * Trash Gargantuar first appears. Day 15 * Survive the massive gargantuar assault. * Rewards an encryption key. * You save the last survivor. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with Digitare given to you. * Rewards Digitare. * Trash compactor zombie first appears. * Block tiles first appear. Day 17 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Burnup. * Rewards the upgrade that unlocks the flamethrower powerup. Day 19 * Don't lose more than 20 plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Deleter Zombie first appears. Day 21 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * The last non-minigame appearance of stall tiles. Day 22 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the survival challenge, Trashy Troubles. Day 23 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Burnup. * Rewards the sixth three levels of vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Survive and protect the endangered plant. * Rewards a bag of coins. * The last time block tiles appear. Day 29 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat Digital Zomboss's Drill of Doom. * Rewards the Decycle Bin Security Card. * The first and only appearance of Digital Zomboss's Drill of Doom. Notes * Only Deleton tiles appear on Day 29. * No special tiles appear on Day 30. Category:Aaxelae's Creations